76th Tactical Reconnaissance Group
|allegiance= |branch=United States Army Air Forces |type= |role=Reconnaissance |size= |command_structure= Third Air Force |current_commander= |garrison= |motto=Our Observation, Your Security |battles=American Theater of World War II }} The 76th Tactical Reconnaissance Group is a disbanded United States Army Air Forces organization. It was last active in 1944 as part of the Desert Training Center at Thermal Army Air Field, California. History The group was constituted and activated in early 1942 at MacDill Field, Florida as the 76th Observation Group shortly after the United States entered World War II. Its original squadron was the 24th Observation Squadron, which was joined a few days later by the 23d Observation Squadron when the group moved to Key Field, Mississippi.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 124 The group trained in aerial reconnaissance and air support techniques until March 1943 under Third Air Force. It participated in maneuvers with Second Army until September 1943 when it moved to Thermal AAF and began participating in desert training in California and Arizona. In anticipation of this move, its existing squadrons were reassignedAFHRA Factsheet, 20th Special Operations Squadron (retrieved Dec 3, 2012)Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 330-331Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 348-349 and replaced by new units.AFHRA Factsheet, 91st Network Warfare Squadron (retrieved Dec 3, 2012)AFHRA Factsheet, 97th Intelligence Squadron (retrieved Dec 3, 2012)Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 184-185 It was disbanded on 15 April 1944. Lineage * Constituted on 5 February 1942 as the 76th Observation Group : Activated on 27 February 1942 : Redesignated as the 76th Reconnaissance Group on 2 April 1943 : Redesignated as the 76th Tactical Reconnaissance Group on 11 August 1943 * Disbanded on 15 April 1944 Subordinate Units * 20th Observation Squadron (later 20th Reconnaissance Squadron, 20th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron): 12 March 1942 - 23 August 1943 * 23d Observation Squadron (later 23d Reconnaissance Squadron): 2 March 1942 - 20 June 1943 * 24th Observation Squadron (later 24th Reconnaissance Squadron): 27 February 1942 - 11 August 1943 * 70th Reconnaissance Squadron: 20 June 1943 - 11 August 1943Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 154-155 * 91st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 11 August 1943 - 23 August 1943 * 97th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 23 August 1943 - 15 Apr 1944 * 101st Photographic Mapping Squadron: 21 October 1943 - 29 Mar 1944 * 102d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 5 April 1944 - 15 April 1944Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 334-335 * 106th Reconnaissance Squadron: 20 June 1943 - 13 July 1943 * 121st Liaison Squadron: 30 April 1943 - 11 August 1943 Assignments * Third Air Force, 27 February 1942 * 3d Ground Air Support Command (later III Air Support Command, III Reconnaissance Command), 27 February 1942 * Desert Training Center, ca. 20 September 1943 * III Tactical Air Division, ca. 15 December 1943 - 15 April 1944 Stations Assigned * MacDill Field, Florida, 27 February 1942 * Key Field, Mississippi, c. 3 March 1942 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 28 March 1942 * Vichy Army Air Field, Missouri, 10 December 1942 * Morris Field, North Carolina, 10 May 1943Abstract, History of Morris Field Nov 1940-Jul 1944 (retrieved Dec 3, 2012) * Thermal Army Air Field, California ca. 20 September 1943 – 15 April 1944 Aircraft Flown * Douglas A-20 Havoc * North American B-25 Mitchell * Stinson L-1 Vigilant * Piper L-4 Cub * Stinson L-5 Sentinel * Interstate L-6 Grasshopper * Bell P-39 Airacobra * Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Awards * * American Theater of World War II References Notes Bibliography * * * Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 076